


Heat of Love

by MellowMagpie



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMagpie/pseuds/MellowMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu loves Barnaby, but sweet bunny doesn't want love. He also has a problem with sharing his partner and let's his jelousey get the better of him when Yuri steps in and starts to give Kotetsu the love he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of Love

Kotetsu slipped into the court room and sat in the back, smiling as he saw the Judge in work. The judge looked up and smiled as he saw the hero then focused on the young woman before him. “I have reviewed the damages done by Six Spot Moth,” Yuri looked at the young woman before him. She had long red hair and wore large black sunglasses and a long black coat with six red spots on the back and a fluffy collar. “I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, but next time I suggest you get some practice before you go out flying around again,” Yuri said and slammed the gavel down. "This court is adjourned.” Yuri stood and every one filed out of the room.

When Yuri got back to his office Kotetsu was there in one of the guest chairs spinning his hat. Kotetsu smiled at Yuri and looked up at his friend. “What can I do for you Kotetsu?” Yuri said.

“I just... uh... I wanted to ask your opinion and I know you can keep a secret,” Kotetsu said and Yuri smiled and tapped a few keys on his computer and it went to sleep.

“Yes you know how well I can keep secrets,” Yuri said and sat in his chair. Kotetsu chuckled and nodded setting his hat down.

“Bunny and I are sleeping together,” Kotetsu said. Yuri looked at Kotetsu, and folded his fingers.

“You don't sound too thrilled, to be with the man you've been pining after since the beginning, what's wrong?” Yuri asked. Kotetsu sighed and looked down.

“He just wants sex it's not love or any thing it's just sex,” Kotetsu said. Yuri stood up and went to Kotetsu and cupped his chin.

“If you love him then tell him,” Yuri said and Kotetsu shook his head. “Fine. Then get used to being his sex toy,” Yuri said.

“Owch, that's harsh, Yuri,” Kotetsu said. Yuri opened his judges robe.

“It's the truth Kotetsu, unless you tell him how you feel you will be nothing but a sex toy to him. You may as well go on line and become one of those guys who sells his body and gives blow jobs for fifty dollars a blow,” Yuri said and Kotetsu frowned at Yuri.

“Can I just have a hug please?” Kotetsu said grabbing the front of Yuri's robe.

“Are you going to be Barnaby's fuck toy?” Yuri asked. Kotetsu sighed and looked down then looked up at Yuri.

“No I'll tell him I don't want to have just sex,” he said and hugged Yuri around the middle. Yuri smiled and ran his fingers through the soft brown hair. “Your always so warm.”

Yuri smiled at Kotetsu as he leaned back in the chair and Yuri leaned down and gently nuzzled his and Kotetsu's noses together then kissed his head. Kotetsu's heart was racing and he smiled at Yuri. Yuri's lips ghosted over Kotetsu's lips and the hero froze. “What are you doing Yuri?” Kotetsu asked and the judge bumped their noses again.

“Nothing, not unless you want me to do something to you,” Yuri said and Kotetsu smirked.

“What if I want you too?” he said and Yuri smirked and kissed Kotetsu deeply, both men closing their eyes and Yuri cupping Kotetsu's face once again. Kotetsu blushed and hugged Yuri once more.

“Come home with me Kotetsu, I'll treat you right,” Yuri said softly.

“What?” Kotetsu looked up at Yuri with his classic confused face. 

“I'll treat you... to dinner, so lets get you some things from your place and you can stay with me for a few days,” Kotetsu made to complain but Yuri stopped him. “I have the room, and I'm not taking no for an answer,” Yuri said. Kotetsu smiled and that night Yuri brought Kotetsu home some burgers.

0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o

Kotetsu was in the kitchen cleaning up their plates when Yuri came in and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu's hips and kissed his neck. “Ahh Yuri,” Kotetsu said and moaned as the judge moved his hands up and opened Kotetsu's shirt and rubbed his chest, thin fingers rubbed over Kotetsu's hard nipples. 

Kotetsu turned and wrapped his arms around Yuri and was kissed deeply, Kotetsu moaned as Yuri pushed his tongue into his mouth. Hips pinned to the sink. 

Yuri pulled back and led Kotetsu with him. Kotetsu wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but the judge felt so warm so loving he didn't pull away when his shirt was pulled off. He didn't say anything when Yuri was over him, kissing down his scared body to pull off his trousers. 

Kotetsu couldn't say anything. He just writhed and moaned under the judges touches and mouth. God that mouth. He wove such harsh and kind words. He could tare you apart or heal you what ever he saw fit. 

Kotetsu was powerless to Yuri. He moaned and cried out his name. When Yuri had Kotetsu a panting writhing mess he kissed him. Yuri had given him so much pleasure with just his hands and mouth he didn't think Yuri was going to get him to cum a second time. 

Kotetsu was so wrong. 

Slick and hard Yuri pressed slowly inside Tiger. He gasped for air feeling as though he would he would downed if he didn't. Yuri filled him, making him have a pleasurable ache one he didn't feel with bunny. 

They kissed, so much passion. Yuri moved and Kotetsu started moaning and shaking with pleasure. 

"Y-Yuri! Yuri! Yuri! Ah! Fuck! Yuri!!" Kotetsu cried out his name well into the night. 

"Kotetsu, I love you," he said just before they climaxed together. Did Kotetsu hear that right?

"I love you so much," Yuri said. "I always have." 

Kotetsu definitely heard him this time and clung to the judge. They slept after sharing long kisses with each other. 

O0o0o0o9o0o0o0o0o0

After that night Yuri and Kotetsu started doing more things together. Barnaby remained more of a coworker than anything. 

Bunny how ever was very pushy one day. 

"I told you no I'm doing that with you any more." Kotetsu said. "I'm not going to be your toy," Kotetsu said and stood up to leave. Bunny grabbed his arm and threw him back on his own bed. "Bunny stop! Barnaby!" Kotetsu growled. 

"I will have you Kotetsu! That judge won't steal you from me!!" Barnaby yelled. Kotetsu made to swing at Barnaby but got caught and his arm twisted around behind him. 

"Barnaby let me go!" Kotetsu snarled. 

"NO! You were mine first!" Barnaby yelled and tied Kotetsu's hands together with his own belt. "He can't have you," Barnaby said and pulled down Kotetsu's pants and boxers. 

"Bunny stop I'll power up!" He threatened. 

"Go a head my five against your one go on," Barnaby said. Kotetsu sank back down and bit his lip as Barnaby started stretching him. 

Kotetsu hid his face in his pillow, biting it as Barnaby sank inside him. He felt the other man shudder in pleasure and moan. Kotetsu Screamed into his pillow not wanting to give bunny the satisfaction. 

Once Barnaby was done he left Kotetsu there on the bed. Tiger got up, dressed and went strait back to Yuri's place. 

As he was fumbling with the key to Yuri's place. The combo of crying and shaking hands didn't help. Yuri opened the door and Tiger threw his arms around the judge. 

Yuri pulled Kotetsu inside and sat him down. After he calmed down he told Yuri what happened to him with Barnaby and Yuri just held him. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuri convinced Kotetsu to stay home with him till he could recover. Barnaby was making his way to the office and turning the corner he ran into Yuri and his fist. "You stay the hell away from Kotetsu," Yuri snarled and Barnaby looked up at the silver haired judge, his jaw throbbing and the taste of blood in his mouth. The judge got him good. Barnaby watched him walk away and just sat there holding his jaw. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuri was still seething by the time he got home. It was a few days after that, the heros where called to take care of a robbery. As the heros suited up so did Lunatic. 

Lunatic scanned the area and found Barnaby as both he and tiger made the arrest he swooped down and kicked Barnaby. 

"Lunatic!" The heros called and he lit a fire circle around him and bunny. 

"My fight is with him none of you!" Lunatic growled. 

"Bring it!" Barnaby said and flipped his visor down and dashed at Lunatic. Lunny darted back and led Bunny away from the crowd and Kotetsu. 

"You will pay for your sins," he growled and attacked Barnaby. Bunny dodged the fire and when his time ran out he still fought. 

Lunatic tired him out and when Barnaby made to throw a punch a blue hand caught it.

"Your actions towards your partner have been disgraceful. Hear the voice of Thanitos!" He growled and set Barnaby's hand on fire. 

Barnaby screamed as the heat started to melt his armor. He ripped off the arm peace and tossed it. 

"Stop!" Tiger yelled as he dropped in between them. "You wanna get to bunny you gotta go through me," Kotetsu said. 

"How can you defend him after what he has done to you!!" Yuri yelled. Kotetsu moved to Lunatic and lifted his visor. 

"Stop this. Punishing bunny won't change what happened to me," Kotetsu said softly.

"Come on Luny get out of here before you do something you regret alright," Kotetsu said. Lunatic stepped back. Kotetsu sighed and went to help bunny up.

Bunny how ever was already up and his power was back. Before any one could move he dashed over and kicked Yuri hard in the side. Lunatic flew back and hit the railing hard. Lunatic looked over his shoulder at the water and jumped over making his escape. 

Kotetsu powered up and punched bunny. "Stop it bunny!!" Kotetsu yelled and the blond stared as his helmet spun next to him. "Go home bunny!" Kotetsu said and made to walk away. 

"Kotetsu..." Bunny said. Kotetsu sighed and went to Barnaby and held out his hand and helped Barnaby up. 

"Go home Bunny I'll see you tomarrow," Kotetsu said and smiled at him then went to get out of his armor. Tiger drove fast and got to Yuri's place. He used his spare key and got in. 

"Yuri! Yuri where are you damn it!" Kotetsu called and ran down to where Yuri's "office" was. Yuri was sitting in his chair and looking at Kotetsu and holding his side. 

Kotetsu went to Yuri and pulled off his Lunatic helmet, "Kotetsu... I," 

"Shhh it's ok, Yuri relax," Kotetsu said and the judge winced as he tried to move. "Easy, take it easy," tiger said. 

"How long have you known?" Yuri asked. 

"Cupple of weeks," Tiger said and helped Yuri out of his costume and wrapped his ribs and got him in bed. 

"I have pain killers in my bed side drawer," Yuri said and Kotetsu got up and got Yuri the pain killers he needed and gave them to Yuri. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Yuri said. 

Kotetsu shook his head and kissed Yuri. "I love you. My Luny," Tiger said and Yuri chuckled. He kissed tiger till the pain meds made him sleepy. It was a long night. 

Yuri was in a lot of pain even with the pain meds. He groaned as he tried to get comfortable, but there wasn't any to be had. Yuri wheezed slightly with each breath. Kotetsu stayed up with Yuri making him comfy. 

"Why would you do something so stupid as to attack Barnaby?" Kotetsu asked as he ran his fingers through Yuri's hair. 

"I was angry and I wanted him pay for what he had done to you," Yuri breathed. Kotetsu smiled and touched Yuri's face and kissed his four head, feeling his scar under his lips. 

"You dummy. No more killing alright, pineapple face," Kotetsu said and both chuckled. 

"Kotetsu.... I want you," Yuri said. 

"But your hurt, Yuri I-" Kotetsu was cut off by Yuri kissing him. 

"Please love, I want to feel something other than the throbbing in my ribs," Yuri said. Kotetsu nodded and started stripping. Olive green eyes watched the hero undress and prepare himself. Kotetsu slipped Yuri inside him and both moaned deeply. 

Yuri quickly forgot his pain and focused on his lover riding him. Both cried out not holding back their sounds. Yuri kissed and touched Kotetsu wanting all of his lover. Once they finished and their cries echoed into the night, Yuri slept for a long time. 

As the week went on Yuri healed and once he was fully healed they made love again. Yuri kissing and touching Kotetsu's body, mapping him. Memorizing every curve, every scar, every line. Each sound escaping from Kotetsu's lips. Yuri smiled as he loved this hero. Yuri would keep his love and never abuse him.


End file.
